


Home

by FancyTyper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Cinderella's Mother--Cecelia, Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTyper/pseuds/FancyTyper
Summary: Eight years have passed since Rapunzel Tremaine made that deal with the witch Mother Gothel to keep her family safe and living. Eight years of being stuck in a tower with nothing to do but watch her hair grow. Eight years is a long time . . . Rapunzel is done with that.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2,251

            Eight years Rapunzel had been gone. Eight years of being locked away in a tower by a witch named Gothel. Years of being trapped with no way out, of spending day after day away from her family. The family who thought that she was dead, that she had left them to join the stars above their heads.

            So many nights she’d lay awake in bed and dream of going back to them. Of escaping this prison and running toward her freedom. She’d conjure up scenes of her home and banging on the door, breathless and tired, but _oh so happy._ Of her Marcus opening the door and falling to his knees with gratitude; the man now whole as he takes her in his arms and cries over her return. She’d picture her two daughters rushing to see what had their father so excited and be taken aback by the image of their lost mother.

            She’d dream of wrapping her arms around her girls and hugging them with all her might, never wanting to let them go. She’d dream of falling back into their lives like a feather, soft and slow. Of taking back her place in the family and never leaving them again. But alas, that was a dream. A dream that would never come true even in her wildest hopes. Until now. Until the moment she finally had enough of being stuck and afraid in this tower. Perhaps those eight years were not wasted. Her blonde hair had grown longer, much, much, _much_ , longer. The braid trailed along the floor and hung from the light fixtures on the sloping ceiling. The silky, golden strands were her way out. Her savior when she thought she had none.

            Standing from her rocking chair in front of the fire, Rapunzel picked up the small kitchen knife from the side table and gathered her hair into her arms. In one swift motion she cut through the thick strands; the yellow locks falling to her feet. Smiling widely, she grabs the long braid and drags it over to the open window. Hooking it to the coat hanger, Rapunzel flung the braid out the window; watching in wonderment as it fell to the grassy space below. Tying a section of it around her waist, she slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped up to the sill of the window. Her eyes looked around the small circular space that had been her room for so many years. In an odd way she’d miss it. It had been her prison and her home; her enemy and her ally. She had spent nights crying herself to sleep and days baking happily in the small kitchen. She would never see this room again.

            _Goodbye._ She thought lowly before letting her feet slip off the edge and into the air below.

 

\---

 

            The journey home was long and tiresome, Rapunzel had to stop at a small inn along the way to rest her aching feet and feed herself. But even as she soaked her feet in warm water and drank peppermint tea she still thought of her family. Of getting back to them. As she slept she dreamed of her girls, her sweet Anastasia and dear Drizella. Dreamed of seeing them and telling them that she loved them, that she had never meant to leave them behind.

            In the morning Rapunzel awoke to chirping birds and a maid knocking on her door to tell her breakfast was being served. She got out of bed and changed into her clothes, eager to eat and get back on the path to home. After eating and thanking the woman who ran the inn, Rapunzel made her way toward Corona. To home.

 

\---

 

            At last Rapunzel made it to her home. She cried in relief when she saw the light that came from the manor house up the road. From there she took off in a run, tears biting her eyes and making her sight blurry. Then she heard voices. She froze, mid stride, as the sound of her daughter’s voice hit her ears.

            “. . . Are you sure this’ll work?” Asked Drizella, her small, high voice skeptical.

            “Of course it will!” Came Anastasia’s optimistic thrill. “Mother will see these lights and know that we are still searching for her. Still having hope that she will return to us.”

            Rapunzel felt her heart squeeze at her daughter’s words. They still cared for her, still had faith that they’d see her again. They never forgot her, never stopped loving her. With a watery smile, Rapunzel made her way toward the house, toward her girls. She could now see the lanterns flying up into the star filled sky, see their glow inside the paper. They were for her. A sign to her that hope was still there, that her family was still _there_.

            When she was close enough she stopped and stared at her daughters. They were so grown up. So young yet so much older. The last time she had seen Anastasia she had been five years old. Drizella had only been two, still a baby.

            Letting out a chocked-up laugh, she grinned and said: “Girls.”

            Anastasia looked first, her small, pale face shifting from confusion to shock to astonishment and joy. Pure, absolute joy!

“Mother!” Anastasia rushed toward Rapunzel, arms stretched out and face alight with awe.

            “Anastasia!” Rapunzel stumbled forward and her arms were soon filled with her child. She buried her face in Ana’s hair, inhaling the scent of lilacs and honey. Oh, how she had missed that scent.

            “You’re back! You’re back!” Ana cried, face pressed against Rapunzel’s chest.

            “I’m here, darling, I’m here.” She held Ana closer, arms tightening and smile widening.

            Over Ana’s head, Rapunzel saw that Drizella was still near the lanterns, her face aglow in the flickering light. Her eyes never left the scene of her sister and Rapunzel, yet she made no move to join them in their reunion. Did she not remember her? Did Drizella see Rapunzel—her own mother—as a stranger to be fearful of?

            Rapunzel had no time to dwell on the thought as Anastasia gripped her hand and dragged her toward the house. All the while calling out for her father. _Marcus._ Rapunzel felt her heart quicken, her steps became more determined. After eight long years she’d finally get to see her Marcus, the love of her life!

            “What is it, Anastasia?” Marcus asked as he stepped out of the house, his back lit against the inside.

            “Mother is here! She’s back, Papa!” Anastasia proclaimed, tears rushing from her eyes like an overflowing sink.

            Marcus’s eyes went from his daughter to Rapunzel. His mouth set in a thin line but then slowly falling open in shock. His deep eyes holding her face, he moved a bit toward her, as if she were a dream.

            _Has he dreamed of this moment like I have?_

“R—Rapunzel?” He choked out, hands clasped by his side.

            Rapunzel slowly moved her arms from around Anastasia, her heart thumping like a fist on a door, and walked toward him. Tears fell from her eyes and she couldn’t hide the smile on her face.

            “Marcus.” She sniffed, hand reaching out to touch him. In a blink of an eye she was in his arms again, he held her close, head resting against hers.

She could feel his tears on her face. “You’re here. You’re really, _truly_ here.” He whispered, lips brushing her forehead.

            She nodded, her throat clogged with tears, her hands gripped his shirt, missing the feel of the cotton against her fingertips. Home, she was finally home! After years of thinking she’d never see it again, here she was. Back in her husband’s arms and reunited with her children. The deal she made with Gothel years ago seemed worth it now; her family was safe and she was with them. For good. Forever.

            “Oh, Marcus, I’m—”

            “Marcus?” A new voice, a female voice, came from the doorway.

            Rapunzel felt Marcus’s frame tense around her arms and she couldn’t help the shock as he pulled away from her and faced the voice. The woman was beautiful, with bronze skin and dark, wavy curls that trailed down her back, her wide, dark eyes reflected the light. Her full lips were set in a confused frown. Eyebrows knitted together.

            Who was this? Why was she saying her husband’s name?

            “Cecelia.” Marcus crossed over to the woman, voice timid. “Um, remember how I told you about my late wife, Rapunzel.” He stood in front of her, clasping her hands.

            “Yes . . . ? Why bring her up now?” Cecelia asked, curious.

            “Well, because . . . .” Marcus let out a small laugh, he stepped to the side and gestured toward Rapunzel, “This—this is her. Rapunzel.”

            Rapunzel watched as Cecelia’s face flickered with shock and then with confusion and followed by unease.

            “O—oh. But I – I thought she was . . . .” She glanced at Marcus and then at Rapunzel, “I thought her—you—had passed on?”

            “We did too.” Anastasia chimed in, she had been standing to the side, watching in happy content. “But she’s back now! Forever!” She wrapped her arms around her mother’s waist and squeezed.

            Rapunzel felt her heart squeeze and she put an arm around Ana. At least she still had her children’s trust.

            “Marcus—” Cecelia started but was interrupted by a second new voice.

            “Mother? Papa?”

            Rapunzel’s eyes strayed to the open door, her mouth fell at the sight of another child. She looked like Cecelia, dark hair and eyes, same willowy stature.

            “Ella, dear, please go back inside.” Cecelia told the girl, “Take your sisters with you.”

            “No—” Ana protested, arms tightening around Rapunzel’s waist.

            “Sisters?” Rapunzel gasped, “Marcus, is this girl—”

            “My _step_ -daughter.” Marcus cut in, “Cecelia is Anastasia and Drizella’s step-mother. Ella is their step-sister.” He gestured to the young girl in the doorway.

            Rapunzel felt her chest quiver with unease. He had a whole new family. A new wife. New child. He had replaced her just like that. She felt a new wave of tears flush her eyes, this time tears of hurt, of heartbreak. He hadn’t waited for her at all.

            “You’ve . . . you’ve replaced me?” Rapunzel asked, voice small.

            “No, I—” Marcus started, his face tight with wariness. “Rapunzel I thought . . .  _we_ thought you were gone.” He dropped Cecelia’s hands and walked toward her, “I didn’t know what else to do. I tried searching for you—a looked for months, years, but I could never – never _find_ you.” His green eyes burned with unshed tears and his mouth wavered. “I had to move on. The girls needed a mother and I didn’t want to have them grow up with the pain of missing a piece of their family.” He picked up her hands, staring deep into her eyes.

            “I needed to move on. I mourned your loss and found Cecelia and Ella and I was happy. I never thought I’d be happy again until I found them.” He gave her a soft smile, as if telling her to understand his side.

            Rapunzel did understand him, understood why he did what he did. He had thought she was dead, thought she was never coming back. Saw that their girls needed a mother and had found one. Had made them, and himself, happy. But why had that happiness hurt Rapunzel so much?

            “I understand.” She let go of his hands, taking a step back, Ana’s arms slipped from her waist. “You are happy and I have ruined that for you. Perhaps I should leave then.”

            “No!” Ana cried and took hold of Rapunzel’s wrist, her grip tight, “You can’t leave! You just got _back_! Please, please stay. Please!” Tears were rushing down her cheeks and her voice cracked.

            “Oh, darling, I’ll still be with you.” Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Ana, kissing the crown of her head. “But, your father has—”

            “Has decided to let you stay with us in the manor.” Cecelia spoke up.

            Rapunzel looked up in surprise. What did that woman say?

            “What?” Marcus asked, eyes wide with surprise.

            Cecelia gave him a smile, “Marcus we can’t just let her be by herself, especially since she’s been gone for so long. She’ll stay the night here and in the morning we’ll work something out.” She put a hand on his shoulder, “She is the girl’s mother after all, who am I to take that away.”

            Marcus looked from her to Rapunzel, his mind churning through the options of their situation.

            “I suppose that could work.” He agreed, looking slightly alright with the decision. “Rapunzel can sleep in the guest room.”

            “Yay!” Ana cried, her smile big and bright like the flame of a candle. “Oh, Mother, we get to be together again!”

            Rapunzel laughed, elated with her daughter’s joy. She hugged her to her side, “Yes, my dear, we do.”

            “I’ll show you to your room, Rapunzel.” Cecelia offered, her smile kind.

            Rapunzel followed the woman into the house, Ana right by her side, chattering on and on about all the things they’d do together. Marcus right behind them.

            The only one who didn’t come inside was Drizella. The girl stood with her back to the house, face turned toward the half-finished lantern. The flame from the small, white candle reflected off her tears and the heartbreak on her face.        

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on how Rapunzel got back home. Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos :)


End file.
